Yo quiero a tú novio
by koffhy
Summary: Alfred sólo pensaba en sex y más sex,incluso 69 veces al día pensaba en eso, pero llego su salvador contra todo pronostico Arthur lo volvió en un virgen gay,lastima que el inglés no sabia que Alfred era gay y que lo amaba sólo a él, final alternativo.


**Hetalia no me pertenece, hidekaz hiramuya ,dios creador.**

**Advertencia: **Au, Alfred mujeriego y arthur... sodomía, no fervientes religiosos.

Marie louis: Seychelles. -no la odies-

Menciones breves de Grecia y Francia.

* * *

** Sodomía Virginal**

Fornicador, heterosexual, Casanova, mujeriego y demás, cada mujer de mente poco moderna le decía eso, lo de heterosexual le dijo una linda macho, pero el por su parte le daba igual, al fin y al cabo solo era sexo gratis, sano, liberal y sobre todo heterosexual.

¿Qué había de malo en tener esa clase de pensamientos?, someterse a algo formal, no era su estilo, tampoco tendría que soportarles sus periodos, ni que se molestaran solo porque no te recordaste su cumpleaños, ¡por dios! , tantas cosas en la vida ,¿quien se recordaría una fecha insignificante en la que saliste del útero de tu madre?.

Era: un hijo de perra , aunque el despreciativo no iba para su madre si no obviamente para él; pero siempre se metían con su santa madre que no cometió pecado alguno, solo que el naciera así, un niño precoz.

Precoz desde los 15, gracias a la profesora de anatomía, que le dijo tenia una excelente Anatomía y que debía ir para sus investigaciones científicas, o la de lenguaje que enseño a Alfred los signos de exclamación en diferentes tonos, y él como buen alumno aprendía de la mejor manera.

* * *

Y así era y fue su vida, ir a bares, fiestas, reuniones familiares, eventos de caridad; baby shauer, despedidas, cumpleaños, 15 años, conferencias, iglesia ; no importaba de que evento se tratase , si era para la lucha contra el cáncer o recolección de fondos por la biblioteca quemada; solo tenia que haber mujeres dispuestas o a falta , de tener una muy apasionada, sana, activa e insomnica noche.

El se había prometido nunca, jamás de los jamases comprometerse formalmente y ser heterosexual . Pero el jamás, el nunca y el por siempre no existe .

Y allí estaba él, en una iglesia tratando de ligarse a alguna puritana que accediera a gritar –dios mío- toda la noche, y mandar mil palabras que contengan a dios y el demonio de por medio, no era difícil que alguna de ellas cayeran con la simple mirada depravada de Alfred, las mujeres no se quedaban atrás hacían como que tocaban su cruz colgada cerca de sus pechos, pero la verdad era que estaban tan y más ansiosas que el mismo Alfred, sin miedo a cometer pecado si era por aquel chico.

Mientras iba en ese plan para que la mujer cayese en su cama, y caer en el más exquisito pecado carnal , un carraspeo molesto interrumpió su coqueteo, y no era que el tipo se estuviese atorando o muriendo en ese lugar , lo hacia ah propósito y con ganas.

Alfred molesto volteo para callar al viejo que le interrumpía en algo que era su pan de cada día, cuando se encontró con esos dos ojos penetrantes, cejas prominente y una mirada desaprobatoria.

-Deja de coquetear con mi hermana- gruño, y Alfred miro aleatoriamente, a la chica y al inglés, ¿hermanos?, seguro y alguno de esos dos era el adoptado.

-Hombre, solo estoy amando a mi prójimo ,¿acaso eso es malo?- y Alfred amaba a todo prójimo femenino de buen aspecto que pasara enfrente suyo.

-Ama a la mujer de la esquina que esta dispuesta a cobrarte para que le des tú amor- el chico cejón no lo miraba, veía fijamente al cura que seguía hablando.

-Prefiero puras- sonrió, el ingles en defender el orgullo de su no-hermana consanguínea golpeo el estómago del americano causando que este se retorciera como algunas nominaciones que recibía después de decirle aquellas chicas que solo eran cosas pasada y de la noche, se retorcía tal como un gusano.

De allí una conversación , seguida por charlas, discusiones, golpes, secretos, susurros, juegos, más golpes, frases doble filo, y mas golpes inexplicablemente y contra todo pronostico comenzaban a ser amigos.

Cualquiera que los hubiera visto a simple vista dirían que esos dos se odiaban a rabiar, y amaban el odio que profesaban el uno por el otro, pero la realidad era simple, era psicología inversa, su odio era amor, amor y puro amor.

**...**

3 años de sus mortales vidas pasaron así, siendo un día hermanos del alma y al siguiente uno de ellos era un hijo de perra, recalcando que el insulto no era para ninguna de sus santas madres.

Alfred había decidido un montón de cosas después de ir a Sexopatas Anónimos por un años, decidió comenzar a ser virgen, serle infiel a su miembro masculino ya que no volvería a ver un órgano femenino nunca más, se pondría unos calzoncillos de castidad, para así nunca pero nunca volver a ser un fornicados, gusano , perro, sodomita.

Y volverse un Alfred puro, casto y virgen hasta tener aquel ingles entre sus brazos y quien sabe entre que más.

Y así Alfred comenzó sus años de virginidad acompañado con su homosexualidad, algo que era imposible en sus años heterosexuales.

Decir que ese ingles le había cambiado la vida era poco, lo amaba, deseaba tanto carnal como sentimentalmente, incluso pidió consejos de un compañero que iba a sexopatas anónimos, que se jactaba de que sabía bastante del amor, que su Francia patria amada era el país del amor, y un montón de cursilerías nombrando al amor, un tema que Alfred aun no comprendía.

Haciendo caso al francés , Alfred cada ves que hablaba con el británico le decía que tenia novia, y que sentía respecto a ello, pero con la ineptitud del americano y la personalidad del ingles, no llegaba a nada, Alfred no sabia deducir si el inglés estaba celoso o simplemente era él siendo él, en varios consejos francés que no funciono, Alfred un día decidió declararse al britanico, si no era indirectamente, le diría formal y decentemente.

Alfred sabia muy bien porque el británico no le tomaba enserio, comenzando por que al conocerse el británico sabia lo precoz que era Alfred, y que innumerables veces eran con mujeres, incluso un día tocaron el tema gay en el momento que el americano aun no le cabía en la cabeza el echo de dos hombre amándose, le parecía una aberración y en esos pocos momentos era de los tipos de mente cerrada.

Pero Alfred había cambiado, ahora era santo que incluso le podían prender velas y era orgullo gay.

Lastima, que ya era algo tarde.

Sentado en el restaurant preferido de ambos, que era algo improbable ya que los dos tenían un gustos tan diferente sobre la comida, así que decidieron ir al restaurant que a ninguno de los dos le gustaba, que al final resulto ser ese, un restaurant de comida Mediterránea.

Que, aunque a principios no les gusta ahora mentalmente les gustaba, Hablaban de cosas tan triviales de cómo no se podía depilar sus cejas o de porque Alfred seguí intentando con maquinas que el inventaban y eran una basura.

Alfred en su mente debatía en que momento decirle apropiadamente sus sentimientos, en que momento era exactamente el apropiado, la noche anterior había remplazado sus videojuegos y pelicular de acción o terror por esas pelicular que su madre le obligaba a ver, películas romanticas, sobre todo francesas y una que otra griega.

Pero fue interrumpido, por esa voz que amaba , extrañaba y deliraba –Al, tengo que decirte algo-

Su corazón, estaba seguro que había dejado de latir, todo alrededor carecía de sonido, miraba al ingles fijamente, ¿Qué le diría?,

_-Te he amado estos años, y me gustaría que esto fuera unilateral- con un leve rubor y una cara de chica enamorada, pero Alfred se disparo mentalmente, Arthur no pondría esa cara y de eso estaba mas que seguro. O le diría –Alfred, idiota te amo..- y con su rojo intenso aria una tomatada, se vería tan lindo._

Y la realidad lo abofeteo como esas chicas lo hicieron cuando el les respondía que no eran nada.

-Me ofrecieron un trabajo por 4 meses en Londres-

¿Qué hacer?, se estaba desmoronando, se sentía desilusionado como cuando su madre le dijo que le había comprado algo que a el le gustaría, el pensó al ver el forro que se trataría de algún comic se esos que costaba bastante dinero, abrió rápidamente y se topo con un libro de arqueología, pero para que mentir, después de eso le gusto la arqueología, pero esa desilusión de niño no se comparaba con la que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes.

-Me pagaran bastante dinero…- y siguió hablando mientras Alfred se sumergía en sus pensamientos , las únicas respuestas que el ingles obtuvo por parte de Alfred fueron unos –¡Ah!-

No pudo evitarlos, no pudo retenerlo y cobardemente no le salió un –Te amo- en el aeropuerto cuando se desprendían, ni siquiera ese acto cobarde le salió, Alfred después de una semana seguía imaginando las posibles escenas que pudo haber echo, pero no las hiso , se suicidaba mentalmente, estaba siendo estúpido.

Las oportunidades que Alfred tenía para hablar con Arthur eran tan escasas como la castidad del francés, hablaban solo los sábados ya que era el día que tenia tiempo o a veces cada quincena pero el horrible clima de Inglaterra, era una cosa muy jodida e interrumpía los pocos minutos que tenían para hablar.

Incluso se había declarado, si ,Alfred le había mencionado todo lo que sentía, le dijo cada cosa detalladamente, ya que lo había escrito en una hoja, pero la puta señal, que se las daba de genial se cortaba y lo único que recibió después de ese largo discurso fue un : No te oigo Alfred ,¿ lo repites?…-, y Alfred maldecía esa señal, que le partiera un mal rayo de esos que caían en reino unido.

Alfred seguía virgen , en lo único que podía pensar era en Arthur, y sus posibles escenas si estuvieran juntos ; acurrucaditos como dos tortolos cursis e idiotizados de amor., pero su amigo de no muy buena compañía lo había arrastrado a unas citas a siegas, ya que le había mencionado que tal vez el ingles volvería con una linda francesa o cosas por el estilo y ante esa idea el americano empezaba a plantearse , sobre cuantos años le darían por matar a esa mujer…pero el en su apelación respondería que todo era por amor, que ninguna arpía mal pintada se lo quitaría.

Pero allí estaba, entablando una conversación con una mujer con déficit neuronal, nada era igual y se cuestionaba como era que antes podía acostarse con tales aberraciones de mujer, ni siquiera sabían cual era la capital de su propio país, eso era falta de cultura y patriotismos.

**...**

Y los meses tortuosos pasaron así, lentamente.

Arthur le había llamado, había vuelto y le mencionó sobre el restaurant que ambos odiaban, en el pasado.

El americano contento y con coraje deicidio despilfarrar todas la palabras que contuvieran un –Te amo o te quiero- las diría sin tapujo alguno y si sonaba idiota no importaba se las diría, por ello practico en el espejo e incluso como besar.

Se arreglo bastante incluso bestia formalmente, aunque le pareciese incomodo sabia que al ingles le excitaba cuando él se ponía traje, no estaba seguro si se excitaba o no pero Arthur le dijo que se veía lindo con traje; tomo un taxi y al restauran se dirigió.

Lo esperaba ansiosamente, había llegado antes de la hora prevista, cosa rara en él, pero allí estaba comiéndose los dedos, cuando apareció, había palidecido y sonreía, le estaba dando una sonrisa y Alfred le correspondió con otra, todo era cámara lenta, cuando apareció, aquél ser sonriendo;Alfred borro su sonrisa, le sacaría los ojos , ¿Cómo había osado a quitárselo?, la miro fijamente esperando detener su corazón y que muriese en ese lugar, la mataría visualmente , y si no era así lo haría manualmente, el mundo entero debía saber que Arthur era suyo.

Cogió el cuchillo que se encontraba en la mesa, un cuchillo que servía para cortar mantequilla, con eso la mataría, lo tenia entre sus manos, pero se arrepintió Arthur tenia esa sonrisa sincera que sólo él había visto, estaba seguro de eso o que muriera el que había visto esa sonrisa.

-Te presento a Marie…- el inglés señalo a la muchacha , era tímida .

Alfred la veía como una arpía, de pronto no le parecía fuera de sí matarla allí mismo con el cuchillo de mantequilla, pero debía parecer decente y maduro, nada de niñerías.

30 minutos después, Alfred no dejaba de imaginar las mil formas que podía morir la chica.

-Alfred- ese era su amado el único que estaba en el medio separando a esa mujer de morir, Alfred sonrió…esperando que dijera que aquella chica era compañera de trabajo y que esas miradas y agarradas de manos que se daban eran porque…por algo que no era amor, todo menos eso.

-Marie y yo..- se daban sonrisitas y miraditas, al americano le hervía la sangre y estaba seguro que la mataría- Nos casaremos-

E allí esa frase, asquerosa y fea que Alfred lo tenia como tabo, no lo quería oír, no más…el mesero vino con el champagne que habían pedido.

Jones veía aleatoriamente al champagne y la arpía, la podría matar con el corcho y decir que fue un accidente y así ser el héroe de la noche.

Cogió el champagne dispuesto a dispararle y matarla allí mismo, fingiría demencia, pero bendita la vida en la que nació, bendita la hora en la que la vida era tan perra.

Al parecer otro tipo en otro lugar estaba en las mismas, intentando acecinar a alguien con el corcho del champagne pero en su puntería de ciego mando el corcho bolar como proyectil en la cabeza de Alfred.

Alfred había muerto…quedo tendido como un vaquero abatido, el mal había ganado y raptado a su doncella, extendió la mano al techo dramáticamente y allí quedo.

* * *

Leí que algunar muertes son porque un corcho de chamapagne les cayo justo en la cabeza, y tambien que hay poderes que con tansolo mirar puedes detener el latir de un corazon y matar :D seria genail XD .

¿ Continuación?...seran a lo máximo 3 capítulos.

S.A: sexopatas anonimos, no se si existe.

Losé, aun sigo con el anterior fic, pero cuando iba escribiendo el otro, se vino esto a mi mente, me dije y si Alfred lucha por el ingles degollando cabezas a quien se cruce en su camino y e aquí esta historia que no se si esta interesante.

A inicios era un one-shot...Arthur iba ser el terapeuta en sexopatas anónimos, y los compañeros de Alfred serian Francia, Grecia, japón y Hungría -y creo que Alemania- pero me suicide mentalmente ^_^.


End file.
